


Dreams and Nightmares

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Comfort/Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a href="http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Dreams and Nightmares

Steve, who's sleeping on his side, reaches out, wishing to pull Tony closer. He feels the space beside him, empty and cool to the touch. He longs for Tony's warmth... He calls out, "Tony..." His voice is rough.  
  
Wanting nothing more than to lie in his embrace but unable to do so, Steve stirs, suddenly, attentive. He sits up, rubbing his eyes. He sees him, just a few feet away, engrossed in his thoughts, miles away.  
  
_It's early_ , thinks Steve.  
  
_Too early for Tony to be awake... Too early for it to be a long night already._  
  
Tony responds, as if only just hearing Steve, "Steve, don't worry... Just, go back to sleep. I'll climb in soon."  
  
Steve ignores him, grumbling under his breath. It's not the first time Steve awakes to find Tony missing, contemplating.  
  
Swiftly removing himself from underneath the covers. His bare feet touch the cool floor as he makes his way to him, standing in front of the drawn curtains, overlooking the city, clutching a cup of coffee in his hand. He sips from it slowly, savoring its rich aroma, its robustness.  
  
Steve wraps his arms around his waist. His chin, resting on his shoulder. "Come back to bed." He presses a kiss to Tony's cheek. "C'mon, the sky will be there in the morning. Lie down with me," Steve whispers, softly, into his ear in between nibbling.  
  
Tony, licking his bottom lip, tilts his head so that their lips meet. Tony freely gives himself, leaning into the kiss. Steve runs his hands through his hair. "Whatever you're thinking about can wait."  
  
Tony pulls away, unable to look Steve in the eye, choosing instead, to stare at his feet. The coffee, no longer warm, keeps his hands occupied, hiding his trembling, and traitorous fingers. He takes a deep breath. "Maybe we should sit." He puts the mug down on the night table.  
  
He motions for Steve to sit on the bed. Steve eyes him, quizzically, but doesn't object. "Will you stay with me once we're done talking," asks Steve.  
  
"Oh, I wish you wouldn't have said that, Steve," replies Tony, forlorn. "I doubt you'll want me around you when I'm done."  
  
"Oh, cut the bullshit," says Steve, stern but concerned, from where he sits on the edge of the bed. Tony gets in next to him and moves to the center of the bed, where he sits with his legs crossed. He stares at his hands, in his lap.  
  
"Please," pleads Tony, "don't make this harder than it is." Steve touches his jaw, tilting his head; his eyes are watery. The dazzling blue of a deep sea dive. "Okay, Tony, okay."  
  
"Steve, do you love me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Then, would you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"When the time comes – and it'll come – I want it to be you. Please, don't let it be anyone else. You'll want to – I know it – but for a very different reason. I've no doubt that you'll keep your promise."  
  
"Tony, what the hell is this about," demands Steve, his eyes hardening. Tony looks away, once again, unable to meet his gaze.  
  
"Steve, please... Please know, I'll do anything for you. Absolutely anything."  
  
"Tony, I know that," replies Steve, gently.  
  
"Yes, but I'm reminding you." He stands up and walks over to the parted curtains; he stares out the window. Steve moves to join him. "Will you come back to bed now?" Tony's shoulders stiffen but then, he relaxes. "Yes, love."  
  
He lets Steve guide him back to the bed but he can't avert his eyes, the pale light of the crimson sky beckons him.  
  
He chooses to let Steve drag him back under the covers, chooses to let his hands roam his body...  
  
Chooses to let Steve love him as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com).


End file.
